Imaging systems have become a popular feature in vehicles and are used in a variety of vehicular applications. One important application includes detecting the presence of other vehicles. To do so, some imaging systems detect the lights of other vehicles and may additionally categorize the light as either a headlamp or a taillight. However, one set back encountered by current imaging systems includes the difficulty of reliably imaging a taillight of another vehicle in certain conditions such as when the other vehicle is at a greater distance. As such, there is a need for an imaging system that provides more accurate taillight imaging.